The Maiden Fairy
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: It all started with a simple request, then a simple question. Now they see themselves in the middle of a second World War. They want eachother... God they do! But when one is to scared to admit his feelings and the other resorts to violence to try and get the affection he needs. They both are found not dark places.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone! This is a Fraxus Maiden Rose AU (So sorry if they seem a little OOC) it is based on the amazing OVA Maiden Rose, which is a yaoi! Meaning that in this story there will be some intimate scenes! (Ratings will go up in laget chapters.) If you are uncomfortable with such a topic… get the fuck out of here. You don't need to read this if you don't want to! Hurry and save yourself! You innocent mind! Haha, Freed is going to be Taki, and Laxus will be Clause! This work is not beta read so I am sorry if you see any mistakes that I didn't catch I'm sorry!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Fairy Tail, the story events of Maiden Rose, nor do I own the name Shingoshita. All key elements to this Fan Fiction belong to their true creators. So please support them by watching the anime (Fairy Tail), the manga and OVA (Maiden Rose), and the anime and manga (Attack on Titan)**_

* * *

**_Chapter One: The Simple Wish_**

The day was truly beautiful!

A soft breeze blew Laxus' hair and with it sending the sweet smell of flowers. He let his eyes flutter shut as he let the aroma overcome his senses. The trees above him were covered in beautiful flowers, their petals falling slowly to the ground, like some sort of pink rain.

With a deep breath he continued to walk under the trees taking in the glorious sight.

However he was stopped short when he noticed a small figure ahead of him, staring up at one of the flowering trees. Their shining green hair, that was flowing through the wind, was a stunning contrast against their surroundings. The picture the stranger made took his breath away. His eyes widen when the figure finally noticed his presence and was taken back at the dark blue eyes that landed on him with a look of curiosity.

The boy standing before him had to be a few years younger than him, his small stature clear evidence of the age difference. But that couldn't pull away from the beauty that the boy had. His angelic face wore a look of curiosity as he looked at Laxus, his dark blue eyes wide with a light of innocence. And the small beauty mark right under his left eye was simply endearing. Laxus took a hesitant step forward as his eyes were still trained on the marvelous creature.

"What's your name?" The smaller boy asked, he tilt his head to the side, the traditional robes that he wore hung loosely on his hidden form, and just like his silken green hair, it flew in the wing like some form of wings. Waiting to open and fly far away.

The sudden thought made Laxus' chest hurt as his heart jumped to his throat. Why he was feeling the way he was feeling was beyond him, he had never met the boy in his life, but yet it felt like they had been through so much together. A sense of familiarity gnawed at the back of his brain. It was as it they had been separated through some unseen events in another life and now at that moment the Gods decided to be kind and give them both a second chance… but to what?

Then suddenly he realized that the boy had asked a question and with a shaky voice he spoke. "My name is Laxus Dreyar…"

The young boy's eyes narrowed somewhat as he took the new information in, but his next words took the blond for a surprised.

"Can you take me to where the flowers bloom?" His voice was soft, like velvet over Laxus' ears.

As if he was no longer in command of his own body he moved closer to the young boy who looked away, his dark blue eyes now cast above him to the blooming flowers hanging on the tree. He looked like a porcelain doll, so fragile, that with a simple touch he would shatter. Laxus, however swallowed back the thought and reached down to pick up the boy. Soon after, Laxus had him in such a way that his knees rested against his strong chest while his arms were under his upper thighs, supporting the back of his legs.

Turning together they face the tree. The boy in his arms reached out to pluck a flower from a nearby branch. Laxus did the same and together they were able to get a bundle of pretty little pink flowers.

The older boy looked at them in amazement, then suddenly he felt a soft hand caress his scar right below his eye. Out surprised he dropped the flowers. Still the exploring hand didn't stop.

He let his eyes widen as they landed on the boy in his arms. The look he was given shocked him, a look of determination and power was swimming through his dark blue eyes and it enthralled Laxus to no end.

They looked into each other's eye and the younger of the two spoke.

"You have grey eyes like a raging storm. Their stunning. And your hair it's like woven gold, catching the light in such a way that it seems to shine."

Laxus' breath caught in his throat as the boy lowered his face down. His beautiful green hair had come loose of the ribbon tying it together, so it fell over his shoulders and made a wall to cover both sides of their faces. Cutting off everything and everyone, making it a place for just the two of them.

"I wish you were my knight." He whispered. "Give yourself to me completely, so it can be so."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: After Nine Long Years**_

"Recruit Laxus Dreyar is wanted in the Principle's office." An officer had ordered.

All students in the class room had turned their heads to look at the man in question who was reclined in his chair with a look of disinterest.

"What did you do this time Dreyar?" Came the mocking tone of one of his classmates.

"Shut your mouth Gajeel!" Snapped the blonde, his grey eyes narrowed into a menacing glare, making everyone including the instructor to recoil back in a bit of fear.

With a sigh of annoyance he pushed back his chair, the sound of wood scratching on stone made the room cringe. "I'm coming." He had simply stated.

After he had left the class he shoved his hands into his pockets, stealing a glance at the female officer, he was caught by her light pink hair and what seem to be a permanent scowl on her old face.

"What does the only man want me for? I was in the middle of class." Laxus said with a smirk on his face. "Out of all the people in this academy, I thought that he would have known how important my education is. And he would have been the last person to pull me out of class." His tone was mocking as he smirked down at the older woman.

She rolled her eyes, her irritation clearly visible in the way that she was clenching her jaw.

"That _old man_ is your grandfather and the Principle of this Academy! You will show him respect! Or so help me I will personally make sure that you are sent to the front lines!" Her voice was sharp and demanding and sadly it didn't have the desired effect. All the younger man did was laugh at her empty threat.

Moments later they were both in front of two large oak doors that had gold words engraved into the old wood, _Principle Makarov's Office_, it read. "Behave yourself child!" The woman growled.

Laxus merely laughed. "Of course Medical Captain Porlyusica." With a half ass salute he open the door and walked in, the sound of retreating footsteps floated into his ear and Laxus' eyebrows rose in slight surprise. So he was going to be with the old man alone. Whatever he was needed for must be very important to be only the two of them. Now the whole thing had his attention and his curiosity was making him eager to figure out his new orders.

Being trained to do so from a very young age, the moment the door had shut behind him he became as stiff as a board. He arm shot up to make a perfect salute, the exact opposite of what he had done moments earlier. "Major General Dreyar! At your service Sir!" Like a perfectly memorized line his voice was loud and clear and it made the small old man, sitting behind the large desk, to chuckle into his cup of tea, the smell of whisky lingered in the air from where the old man had spiked his drink.

"At ease Private…" He gave the blonde a kind smile and beckoned with his hand for his to come nearer.

"Now tell me." He ordered. "Why do you think you are here?" His voice was laced with humor and the sound made Laxus roll his eyes.

The simple act, to any other higher ranking officer would have cost him dearly, however when in the presence of his Grandfather and only his Grandfather, the titles of the military were melted away and only a strong family bond was left.

"I'm tempted to say that you missed your only grandson and you decided to pull him out of class to save him from a death caused by boredom?" Once again his signature smirk made way to his lips and he rose his hands up to cross over his broad chest.

The General laughed and took a sip of his tea. "Sadly that is not the case my boy. You are here today on regards of a new student that we will be taking in later today." Placing the fine china down, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on top of the mahogany desk, lacing his fingers in front of his face. His once kind eyes had turned sharp and demanding, belonging to a true leader of an Army. With that look alone Laxus new that whatever was going to come out of the old man's mouth was going to be important and he better have both ears open.

"This new student is a rather interesting case, his is not a citizen of our nation, but of one of our allies, the nation Shingoshita. The boy is of very important blood. However some problems have been rising among both our nations." And the General was correct, there had been some dispute over land that was neutral territory between them. Resources had been found within the earth of said territory and both sides were trying to fight to see who would take control of the resources, such as oil and coal. Luckily they hadn't resorted to a war, but everyone new that it was bound to happen.

"I personally feel that it's too dangerous for him to be here, but the higher ups think it's a good idea to have him here, to show that we can all be friends." Laxus' grandfather continued.

Finally with a moment of pause the younger man was able to take in the new information and with a sigh of annoyance said. "So you want me to essentially baby sit some spoiled brat who probably hasn't seen a single drop of blood?" A bit of anger flared up in him at the thought that in his grandfather's eyes he was only good as some over paid bodyguard then a true solider.

"Calm down boy, don't judge the lad before you even have a chance to meet him. I hear he is rather good at handling a blade." A look of interest crossed the old man's face in the form of a raised eyebrow.

But a head of green hair caught Laxus' eye.

His heart stopped and his breath caught in the back of his throat as recognition soon took over.

The boy with long green hair felt eyes on him and he looked up, his dark blue eyes widening in shock and surprise. A faint blush was painted on his cheeks and it took all of Laxus' will power not to rush out of the office and pull the mysterious boy close, to see if it was the same little boy he had encountered nearly nine years ago.

As if on cue, the heavens open up and soon rain was pouring down on the boy.

His pink lips parted in surprise and his head tilted back to see the grey clouds become darker and the rain fall harder.

General Makarov jumped in surprised and turned in his chair to see not only the new student, but the crying heavens as well.

"Laxus fetch the boy out of the rain and bring him to my office! We wouldn't want out our guest to catch a cold!" He gave a joyful laugh at the idea of adding a new student to his large number of children.

The boy in question was knocked out of whatever trance he was in and spun on his heels, immediately finding his grandpa's umbrella he rushed out of the office. His heart was pounding in his chest as he practically ran to the front doors, he couldn't breathe enough oxygen into his system and it was making him go light headed.

He reached the front door and pushed them open, the umbrella was open at that point and he looked around, trying to find the unique head of green hair and when he found the boy, their eyes met and time stopped.

It truly was the same boy he had met nine years ago. The only difference was that he was no longer a small boy, but a handsome young man. Tall and elegant with all the looks of a true noblemen, and it took Laxus' breath away. It seem that was all the boy did to him.

Blue met with grey as their eyes locked with one another. The small man jumped up in surprise as his own look of familiarity bloomed on his angelic features. His already dark blush, darken even more and he cast his head down in embarrassment, his bangs hiding most of his face.

The simple act in a strange way put Laxus at ease and he was able to have his lips form their trade mark smile.

"Hey, you must be the new student that we got today! My name is Laxus Dreyar and I'm going to be your guide." He walked to the flustered man and made sure that he was under the umbrella.

The sudden stop of rain on the smaller boy's head made him look up in surprise and when he noticed who was shielding him momentarily from the harsh elements his dark blue eyes widen.

"Hello…" He said. "My name is Freed Justine, it's very nice to meet you." His voice was low and laced with hesitation, but when he saw Laxus smile his heart melt.

"It's nice to meet you too."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: Have I met you before?_

There was something about Laxus that drew Freed closer to the blond. The way that the larger man would look at him was as if he would take a bullet for him, as if he was the only living human being on the face of the planet. And those gazes that were filled with lighting sending shocks through Freed's body scared him. Something about the way that those grey eyes filled with some dark emotion every time they were alone made the smaller man want more, he wanted Laxus to be his undoing. He wanted to please the man so his eyes would never once leave him.

It was dangerous, he knew it, but it was something that he was starting to crave like drug.

"Laxus what are you doing we are supposed to be in class…" Freed was trying to pull away from the blonds grip. Hoping to be free to get back to class, but the grip was like iron.

Soon they were in front of a janitor's closet. Freed looking confused looked around hoping not to be caught with whatever they were doing. "I need to do something, just one time before we have to get to class." Laxus' voice was just above a whisper, but that did not hide the demanding tone lacing through his words.

Fear made dark blue eyes widen, but Freed had no power to stop what happen. The door open and he was thrown inside. Laxus followed close behind. The door slammed behind them, throwing a blanket of darkness over the two young men.

Strong hands wrapped around his slim waist and he was spun around and pressed hard against the closed door. He gasped in surprised, but soon his breath was stolen when a pair of moist lips pressed against him.

Freed tried to move away, but soon let the feeling over take him. Demanding lips forced his own to open and a wet tongue pushed against his teeth, mapping the wet cave, licking ever gum, tracing every tooth. The arm wrapped around his waist moved to hook under his leg, lifting it and having it wrap around his waist.

Laxus made a sound deep in his throat taking his free hand and tangling his fingers though silky smooth green hair.

Freed lifted his arms and clutched tightly to Laxus' jacket, thinking that if he let go he would surly fall right though floor. His eyes clenched tightly shut, trying his best to keep the moans and whimpers of pleasure at bay. The feelings starting to rise in his chest scaring him to no end.

Laxus somehow sensed it and growled, biting hard on Freed's lower lip. "Don't you dare hide from me! You can do that to everyone out there in the academy, but not me." To drive his point across, he grinded their hips together with so much force that the sheer pleasure that sparked up in the smaller man made him cry out and cling to the blond all the more tighter. A whimper escaped his kiss swollen lips and Laxus dived down to steal yet another harsh kiss, their tongues danced a sinful tango with one another, at that very moment Freed let go of whatever was holding him back.

Lifting his other leg he wrapped both his legs around Laxus' hip. The taller man moved his hands so that they were resting on Freed's arse, giving a painful squeeze, he was able to steal another cry of pleasure. He pressed the smaller boy harder against the door, making the old wood creak.

They broke the kiss and Freed panted for the musky air that was around them, drool slid down the corner of his mouth. His eyes slowly open to show them clouded with lust as he started up at his lover.

The look drove Laxus crazy as his pants tighten at the delicious sight. Losing all restraint he started to rut against the man, who let his head roll to the side as the unfamiliar pleasure was starting to build.

"Laxus s-stop were going t-to get caught!" Freed was scared of what he going through at the moment. His pants were painfully tight and the friction that he was forced to endure as Laxus rutted against him like an animal was driving him insane, the feeling was too much for him. He let out whimpers and moans trying his best to stay quiet in fear of getting caught doing such a filthy act.

His whole body was on fire, it was as if he was burring from the inside out.

"I'm not going to stop!" Laxus growled. He moved his hand so jut ghosted oved Freed's crotch, until his hand started to undo the belt.

Freed's eyes widen as he was powerless to resist Laxus' acts, his trousers were practically ripped from him.

When the blond got what he wanted he was staring at the smaller man's straining member with hungry eyes, licking his lips he wrapped his fingers around the hot flesh and looked into fearful eyes.

"No don't touch me!" He pleaded the fire in his body had turned into an inferno, he couldn't stop what he did next.

He pulled Laxus closer and attacked his lips, the hands around him tighten its grip tugging him harshly. Ever stoke making him closer to some unknown edge. He moan into his lips biting down at his lover's lower lip when Laxus twisted his fist around his cock and with thumb playing with the underside of the red and leaking head.

"I'm going to devour you! I'm going to tear you apart!" Laxus' voice sent jolts of pleasure running down Freed's spine.

The thought made him pull back in fear, but there was a small part of him mind that wanted him to say yes, to say that he wanted to be tore apart by his Thunder God if it meant that he would be able to go through the pleasure that he was feeling.

But then everything stopped when there was a knock on the door.


End file.
